The drifter x Mithrax
by shadowlink7204
Summary: The drifter finds more than motes in this thrilling turn of events. SPicy, adult only


The drifter sighed, kicking a mote across the now barren battlefield of the emerald coast. The whole gambit thing was a good gig sure, popular with the 'heroic' guardians of the last cities tower. But as with any job thats 9/5, it drained his light like hell. It was as he was standing on the beach overlooking the ocean, having stopped to press his palm against the cold steel of the crashed ship nestled in the sand, that he heard a noise that sent his blood running cold. Mixed in with the ambience of the waves he heard a brick from the ruins topple and crack to the ground.

He turned in a heartbeat, the fallen hand cannon Malfeasance resting in his palm, raised to meet any adversary. His eyes scanned the battlefield. Darting from the ruins to the trees. Nothing. He stepped slowly, each step calculated, as he made his way to the source of the disturbance of his peace. And with his back pressed to a wall in the ruins, he heard something else…. Fallen speech. His eyes widened at the foreign tongue, but only momentarily. The fallen sounded angry, but more importantly it sounded like only one. A smile began to creep across the tired mans face, even in his state, one fallen was no match for his reflexes and his hand cannon. And as he turns the corner he raises the taken weapon and lines up the shot. But his finger falters, resting too long on the trigger, and he misses his chance. The fallen was a captain, this realisation as he scanned its form paralyzed him for a moment, but it was a moment long enough for the captain to be upon him. Two of its arms grasped his wrists, the other two knocking the wind out of him. He was rushed, grunting as he felt his back slam against the solid brick of a wall. His blood was boiling, adrenaline firing through his body as he scanned his assailant. He strained against its grip but it was like pressing against iron. And as he looked down, his anger turned to fear. The fallens 'Todger' was pressing against its armor, the bulge noticeable. He looks up and chuckles nervously "N-now let go now or ill summon a primeval and bust your ass."

The usual confidence he exhumed was lost from his tone, but he tried to hide the quiver in his voice. At the words however, the fallen faltered, its grip loosened. The drifter didnt hesitate, breaking the creatures grasp and drawing Malfeasance and unloading three rounds from the chamber before the captain could react. Two shots missed by a hair, but one made purchase in the Eliksni's thigh, and the creature yelped, falling back, all four of its arms clutching its injured leg as it toppled to the ground. The drifter wiped some sweat from his brow, breathing a long breath as the situation flipped in his favor, like the flip of that one coin he flips in gambit. "Now…. what to do with you….?" The rogue lightbarer said, the smirk audible in his tone as he spun his hand cannon and reloaded the chamber. He raised the cannon, and lined up the shot, but the gun never rang. In place of a bullet firing, it was warmth from his own body. The Fallen in panic had with one of its hands grabbed the Drifters 'Groin Ferret' and had begun massaging it through his trousers. "I-um… huh" he said, lowering the gun, before looking up at the panicked fallen coyly "You wanna pay for your life like this huh?..." he paused, his tongue tracing his lips "all right all right all right"

The fallen nodded, using its hands to loosen the drifters belt and in the same action remove its own mask. Revealing its face, and long tongue. "Well shit you sure aint a looker are you…?" the drifter said smirking, pressing the barrel to the fallens head "but i can work with it"

The fallen flinched as the barrel of the taken weapon was pressed to his mind, but he hid his destain for the gaurdian taunting him, and resigned to do the same once the lightbarer let his gaurd down. The drifter let out a soft hiss as his 'Danger noodle' was released from its containment, a long day of gambit having caused him to become warm and cramped, the release brought him more pleasure than expected. But before he could recover the eliksni's tongue was upon him, wrapping and stroking his 'Dude Piston' with a skill he had not anticipated. He caught his breath "well ill be damned" he spoke low and husky as he felt his 'nut time' begin to pool in his abdomen. "F-fuck!" he grunts as he releases his "kiddy cock juice" over the fallens face. And in the heat and intense sensation, he does not notice its hands drift to his own, and in a blink he is pinned to the floor. The large form of the fallen eclipsed over him. "I-hey wai-" the drifter stops, anger mixing with confusion as his eyes widen looking down. The fallens 'One-Eyed Wonder Worm' was out, when had he? And it was pressed against his own. What was probably a smile formed on the Eliksni's face and it bucked its hips. The movement causing the drifters 'Peepee' to throb involuntarily. At the reaction the fallen chuckled, and leaned close. "...you wanna pay for your life like this huh?" it mimicked, its voice deep and rough "well you sure aint a looker…." it pressed its hips down "But i can work with it…" he almost growled, letting out a low and huskey chuckle. The drifter cursed the warmth beginning to pool in his 'Single Serving Soup Dispenser' as he felt his hardness return. He looked up, a nervous smirk forming on his lips "motes go in the bank.. Remember?"

And with that he bucked his hips up roughly, causing the Eliksni to growl. It glared down at him, and he felt his confidence coming back. "How about some gambit?" he growled back, bucking again. The fallens reaction indicated it was getting close, and soon they synced there movements, the captain's grip on the lightbarers wrists waning as they both lost themselves in the pleasure or grinding their two 'Danger noodles' together. "Transmat ready.." the drifter moaned, his voice heavy with lust, and in response the Fallen pressed harder, sending them both over the edge, the two creatures 'Lap Rockets' erupting as they both cried out. They were left for a time, panting as their 'Piss Weasels' softened and rested against one another. "Mythrax….." the fallen murmured to the man below him. The drifter smirked up, his face flushed "Drifter…." he replied. The fallen then shot into space, leaving the man sat in a flush. He looked up, a single tear in his eye, and said…. "Fallen on horizon…" like this if you cry everytiem.


End file.
